cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bipolar War
Please do not change the generic war name unless there is a wide consensus to do so from people on both sides of the war. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:45, Duodi, 2 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Perhaps a preventive move-protect would be prudent? It's going to happen, one way or another. If a widely accepted name comes forth, it can be brought up here. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 16:52, January 21, 2010 (UTC)' ::Sounds acceptable to me. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:65, Duodi, 2 Pluviôse CCXVIII :::As long as its not called Great War VII(if it escalates), I'm okay with whatever name it is called. Will we be accepting the FOK declaration as a true one even though it was made via Wiki and not CN forums? --Brenann (talk • ) 19:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :If it's in-game, it's a war, regardless of how or if a declaration is made. FOK is in a state of war with the NpO, and they have chosen to declare as such, though through a somewhat unconventional medium. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 19:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC)' :@ Brenann. atm, it's impossible to make a declaration on the CN forums when it's down, so declaring via Wiki, is the next best thing - whatever works really. :) :While declaring via the CN Wiki comes awfully close to using the Wiki as a forum - something generally frowned upon - if wars are declared in-game then it must be considered official. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:33, Quintidi, 5 Pluviôse CCXVIII \m/ Commanders Can someone please make a decision on who's the commander of \m/ for the article? I've seen that swapped way too many times, we need to pick one set and stick with it. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 01:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC)' :Either all three alliance leaders or Xander. I personally think Xander is the correct option, but I'm not going to argue against the triumvirs instead. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:92, Sextidi, 6 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Should the participation in this war grow (the possibility is largely heightened with the inclusion of FOK), I can see the Commanders section becoming awfully cluttered should the Triumvirs remain. --Gopherbashi (talk • ) 05:00, January 25, 2010 (UTC) So, any one who declares on one side or another can become a commander? :Each alliance can have up to one designated military leader. However, not all alliance need one. For example, the TPF War has the CC with only 3 commanders: the leader of the alliance attacked, the leader of coalition, and the name of a rogue from IRON. Not every alliance needs a commander. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 17:35, January 25, 2010 (UTC)' NpO and Co Commanders Should we really include Rebel Virginia? It seams his alliance isn't important enough to include him as a commander, and he will likely be removed within the day reagardless. --Supercoolyellow (talk • ) 19:12, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:02, Sextidi, 6 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Provided that there aren't a large number of them, prominent rogues tend to get listed. It's fine for now. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 19:17, January 25, 2010 (UTC)' ::He still gets the alliance listing, there's no point to listing the commander of a two-man AA. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:04, Sextidi, 6 Pluviôse CCXVIII Update Can we PLEASE get a stats update before this evening? :Can you PLEASE sign your talk page posts? Also, if you want, run one yourself. Otherwise, someone'll get to it when they get to it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:21, Sextidi, 6 Pluviôse CCXVIII ::I would run a stats update (I actually did at one point yesterday, but didn't get around to tallying Polaris' numbers at the time and it was deleted). And I'd be more than willing to figure out things if I knew how to properly format the update and tally things up without having to manually do it alliance to alliance. I'm sorta new at this. JT Jag (talk • ) 20:17, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's about the only way to do it, unfortunately. That's why stats never get done once a lot of alliances enter the war. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:48, Sextidi, 6 Pluviôse CCXVIII ::::Someone needs to whip together a program (a Firefox app, maybe?) that would allow you to search for multiple alliances and automatically add together their total NS, nukes, nations, improvements ect. Probably wouldn't be too complicated, but it's far beyond my abilities. JT Jag (talk • ) 20:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, if you don't mind stats that are a little early, UE keeps a list of all that stuff that can be viewed any time. He tends to run a few hours before update. It's what I used for pre-war stats. The addition still has to be done, but at the size of the war it's not so bad yet, and the stats will always be there so you can do it any time, not just at update. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 20:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC)' :::::: Here are the numbers as of 2:40 server time. I can't make head or tails of how to add them. NpO side 622 nations, 18,407,769 :::::: Nation strength, and 5,651 nukes. \m/ side : 609 nations, 21629532 Nation strength, and 6509 nukes.--Supercoolyellow (talk • ) 20:42, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, I'll get these in! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:72, Sextidi, 6 Pluviôse CCXVIII ::::I've been posting warstats every night in the Sanction Race thread. They're taken from the All Alliances Display, so they're not real-time, but they're no more than 12 hours out of date so it captures everything from the previous Update. If you want, I should be able to rig it up so it collects NS and nuke stats as well. --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 03:03, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I rebuilt my stats program so that it now displays nation count, NS, and nuke count, to be used for the wiki stats. I normally post updates 3-4 hours before update, and I'll just c/p them in here at the same time. I'll leave out tonight's because we already had some after the last round of DoWs (not counting Umbrella, who went in after the update). --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 05:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) New method of entering stats New method of entering stats: Here's how to use it: Example of usage: Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:88, Sextidi, 6 Pluviôse CCXVIII :Note that you do not need to use or tags, these are in the template. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:92, Sextidi, 6 Pluviôse CCXVIII ::Errors fount and corrected. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 3:01, Septidi, 7 Pluviôse CCXVIII Flag Ordering This is ridiculous. We should have NpO and \m/ at the top of the belligerent lists. They were the original combatants anyway. -Lordliam :Tradition is bloc first, then individual combatants. Neither of those alliances are in blocs (Polar is in Blunity, but I'm fairly certain that's econ only, and certainly there has been no attempt to paint it as a Blunity action). Locke Talk • Alestor ' 16:47, January 26, 2010 (UTC)' ::No, Polar and \m/ should be first. They started this war and should be at the top. :::Look at any war with bloc participation. That's how it works. ::::*Great War IV, The Unjust War ::::*War of the Coalition ::::*Karma War ::::*TPF War :::It always goes blocs, then independants. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 21:50, January 26, 2010 (UTC)' R&R Involvement In their DoW R&R stated they were coming in under the LEO treaty, not SF, since FOK! is also in the war shouldn't both be listed under that? --Vladisvok Destino (talk • ) 18:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, you're right. I'll take care of that now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:77, Septidi, 7 Pluviôse CCXVIII ::We might want to switch it back to Superfriends now that Fark and (apparently) CSN are in. JT Jag (talk • ) 05:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::This can be done once things calm down a bit. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:61, Octidi, 8 Pluviôse CCXVIII War Name In the recent poll, it is clear that the name chosen is the Second Unjust War. Should we move the name? --Ryan Greenberg (talk • ) 03:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :While it probably will end up that way, I say we wait. The poll is still open, and with thousands of people playing, 20 or so could come along and vote for one of the runners up and change the result. The poll's also only been open for less than a day, I say we at least wait for a few days before changing. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:54, Octidi, 8 Pluviôse CCXVIII ::It's not even close to being done. I even specifically said in the OP that there'd be at least one more round. Wait on it. Locke Talk • Alestor ' 03:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC)' The War of the Busted Forums, perhaps? :P --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 05:20, January 27, 2010 (UTC) XTLS I saw a quick DoW pass on the warscreen tonight, but I believe they're a one-man alliance. --Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 06:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC)